My Addiction
by amandahoulby
Summary: Natsu have done something. Something that makes Lucy furious! But what it is? Please notice! Thar this is my first fanfiction... And it is rated M for later chapters! I do not own its! All these characters belongs to Hiro Mashima! Please review! (Y)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.. I hope you like it! Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this story...**

Please review! (Y)

* * *

_**My addiction**_

Lucy looked around in the guild. _Where could that bastard be?! _She thought for herself, as she skimmed the crowd for a tall pink haired boy.

"Who are you looking for Lucy-chan?" the woman in the bar asked. That was Mirajane, one of the S Class mages in the guild. In a fight she would be the most terrifying opponent, but since her little sister Lisanna "died" she has been serving food and drinks at the guild. Even when Lisanna returned from Edolas she worked more in the bar than as a wizard.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed. Still looking, she felt the anger build up inside her. _I'm going to kill that flame eating idiot! _She began to look wider than before and then she found what was looking for: the pink color of Natsus mess of a hair. As she held a good look at her target she began to walk towards him.

"Oi, ice cube, wanna fight me? Or am I too strong for you?" Natsu said, teasing Gray, who was sitting a couple of meters away. "Are you serious flame brain? You could not even knock Wendy out with your weak magic!" Gray replied with his voice full of confident.

While the boys were picking a fight Lucy walked towards Natsu, mumbling a lot of bad words and curses to him. Now he had done it. _You are so dead fire mage_, she thought. She thought so much about how she was going to torture Natsu that she didn't see the beer mug that was lying in front of her.

"Lucy!" the blue cat yelled from above. "Lucy, look where you…!" he did not get to say more because she had just stepped on the beer mug. With a loud shriek she fell as long as she was on the floor, right in front of the one guy that wasn't supposed to be there. Loki. Or Happy thought she fell, but Loki had come out of nowhere in no time so she wasn't hurt.

"L-Loki… Where did you come from?" Lucy asked slowly, looking at the spirit that had just saved her from a great amount of pain.

"I sensed some danger to my beloved Lucy and I must protect my owner, right?" Loki smiled at her. This time Lucy was happy that her Celestial Spirit had almost ninja skills. (NIN NIN)

"Thank you Loki." She said, "Do you spirits take ninja training or something since you always are there to save the day without my permission?" she asked teasingly. Loki smiled and winked, "No Lucy, it is just the power of _**love**_ that makes us, especially me, fast and powerful." He replied and sat her on the nearest table. Lucy looked after Natsu again and saw him and Gray growling at each other like animals. Then she remembered what she actually was doing before the rescue by Loki.

"Loki you can now go back, and thank you again." She said without even looking at him. Confused Loki did what his owner said and disappeared.

Now Lucy had to do it. It just had to be done. Right. Now. She almost ran up to Natsu that was just to get in a fight.

"I'll make you regret your words droopy eyes! Take them ba…!" he didn't get to say one more word before Lucy slapped him right on the cheek and ear, making his one ear ringing. Very confused he looked at Lucy, who looked furious, almost scary.

Gray was just as confused as Natsu, but not for long before he was rolling on the floor laughing his pants off (literally). Natsu stared at Lucy from the floor, very confused.

"What was that for?!" he asked irritated and confused. _What have I done now? _He asked himself in his mind. He looked questioningly at her for an answer, but she just looked at him and then turned around and left. The irritated feeling disappeared slowly and was replaced by sadness. Just before Lucy had turned he had seen some tears in her eyes. _What is wrong with her? _

Lucy ran out of the guild as fast as she could, trying to keep the tears away. Only when she was half way home she stopped and let the tears fall down her cheeks. _Why? Why can't you see it you lousy flame mage!? _Wiping away the tears Lucy walked home to sleep the sadness off.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Addiction - chapter 2**

**Heeeeereeee it is! Second chapter! YAAY! Finally! :3 Sorry guys! I didn't mean for you to wait this long... :I Just remember a few things... I do not own anything.. and! sorry if the spelling and grammar is bad.. I'm from Denmark soooo... Please! Enjoy! And please review! :D (Y) Peace Out! **

* * *

….. Lucy ran out of the guild as fast as she could, trying to keep the tears away. Only when she was half way home she stopped and let the tears fall down her cheeks_. Why? Why can't you see it you lousy flame mage!?_ Wiping away the tears Lucy walked home to sleep the sadness off…

The next day Lucy woke up early, and looked out of her window by the bed. The red morning sun painted the sky with beautiful colors. She stopped for a minute to look at the beautiful view. _Now I should have a sweet boy by my side… _Lucy thought for herself and looked down. She looked at the sky again, now with tears in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away and went to take a shower.

But what Lucy didn't know was that a pink haired boy just had walked past her house, looking at her window, hoping to see her standing there. But he disappeared with a sad look in his face.

"Hey Lucy, what about we go on a job?" Natsu yelled across the room. Hopefully he looked in her direction. Lucy sighed and turned around on the bar chair. She looked him straight in the eyes and felt the blood flush to her cheeks. Embarrassed she looked down at her feet.  
"I… I don't know." She answered, while she slowly turned around on the chair so he couldn't see her face. Confused Natsu began to walk towards her. Suddenly a sweet scent hit him. It smelled a bit like roses, chocolate and vanilla, but still it didn't. He stopped in the middle of the bar, and tried to figure it out. _I know this scent, but where from? _He thought.  
"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked from above. The cat flew in circles right above his head. No reaction from Natsu.

"Oii, Natsu! What's with your face?" Gray shouted at him, but Natsu didn't react to his insult. He just stood there and looked like a confused goose. Suddenly Natsu looked surprised.  
"Oh shit!" He hissed and then he ran out of the guild. "Natsu! Where are you going!? Wait for me!" Happy yelled, and then he disappeared in the same direction as Natsu.

Lucy turned around when she knew that he wouldn't be there. _Why haven't you realized yet? _Lucy quietly thought. Again she turned around, so she faced Mirajane. Mirajane looked curiously at Lucy.  
"Something is wrong, right?" Mirajane asked her gently. Lucy looked at her with her eyes filled with tears. Shocked by seeing Lucy so sad, she quickly ran over to the other side of the bar table. With a firm grip, she took Lucy out of the guild. Outside the guild Lucy cried on Mirajanes shoulder. Mirajane didn't say anything; she just sat there and gently stroked Lucys hair while she hold her arms around her.

"Natsu!" Happy flew as fast as he could to reach him. Natsu didn't stop running until he was home. Out of breath, he remembered the scent that had come from Lucy. The sweetest thing he had ever smelled. Just when he thought of it, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. It was one of the best things he had ever smelled. The second best thing in fact, right after Lucys natural scent. Her scent was intoxicating and made him feel like he was in heaven.  
"Finally you stopped…" Happy said while he tried to land in Natsus bed. He looked at Natsu with a weird expression on his face. "What is wrong with you? You are acting weird." Happy yawned at Natsu.  
"It's just… Don't you think that Lucy have been acting a bit weird lately? Or is it just me?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy snored as an answer. With a soft smile he turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey guys! uhm, I hope you aren't** **to angry with me.. Gomen for the waiting time, but my imagination had a blackout. :/  
But please read and review! Peace out!**

And remember! I do not own any of these characters! (L) 

* * *

…With a soft smile he turned around and left…

Natsu walked through the city of Magnolia and thought about that scent again. _Maybe I should ask Wendy or Gajeel for advice? _He thought for himself. Slowly he walked in the direction of the Gajeel and Lily's place.

"Hello! Gajeel! Are you home?" he shouted at the door.  
"What do you want? Geehee!" Natsu looked up and saw that Gajeel was sitting on the roof, looking down at him. Annoyed, Natsu backed away from the house, so Gajeel could come down.

Gajeel jumped down right in front of Natsu and looked him in the eyes. Natsu looked right back at him and felt how he just wanted to walk away from that annoying steel man.  
"I came to ask you about something," Natsu said to him. Gajeel looked like a piece of blank paper, and Natsu started to explain.  
"I have smelled this wonderful scent, and it hangs around Lucy all the time. It's sweet, like a thousand roses covered in sugar, and still not too sweet. Have you smelled it before?" Natsu looked at Gajeel to see his reaction. He saw a pink flush on Gajeel's cheeks.  
"Listen kid. Sometimes there are things we don't have an answer to." He said fast and turned around.  
"Hey! Wait! Come on! Have you smelled that scent before? Just tell me…"Natsu said persuasive. Gajeel sighed and slowly looked back at Natsu, "I've smelled it before, just like you describe it," now Gajeel turned his whole body against Natsu, looking straight in the eyes, "everybody smells like that once or twice in their life."

Very confused Natsu looked back at his fellow dragon slayer and asked, "What feeling is it related to?"  
"It's love." He answered and turned away from Natsu and walked inside his house. _Love? I wonder who she's in love with, _Natsu thought while walking back to check on Happy.

"Naaatsuuu! Where have you been?" Happy cried when Natsu walked through the door. Natsu looked at the little blue cat that was sitting on the bed with tears in its eyes.  
"I was at Gajeel's place," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Happy was staring back at him, with a very confused expression on his face.  
"What were you doing there? And why did you leave me here?!" He asked, very annoyed and a bit angry. Natsu looked at him and gave the cat a faint smile. He sat down next to him and patted Happy on the head. "I went to Gajeel because he is the only other male dragon slayer in the guild… I needed his advice about a scent." Natsu explained. As he kept explaining, Happy began to think.  
"Natsu, you mentioned something about Lucy acting weird lately, right? Is it only around _you_ or around everyone?" Happy asked the confused fire mage. He had already figured it out. _Come on Natsu, you aren't THAT dim..._ he thought, and gave Natsu a very obvious look, and hoped that he could get the hint.

After a couple of hours of thinking Natsu suddenly got the hint. It felt like he had been hit by lightning when all the pieces fell into the right places.

"Happy! I know it now! I need to go!" he yelled. He jumped up from the bed and ran out once again. Happy got up slowly and walked to the door, and kept looking at the little spot that was Natsu running into town. _Finally you used the right side of your head,_ the cat thought while watching his best friend.


End file.
